250 years and FAMOUS!
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: I think the title pretty much explains itself...


_**I stared out the window as the trees flew by. Sigh. These days everything just seemed to flow past me. Life went on but I stayed in one place, never moving, never changing.**_

_**It's been 250 years since HE left me.**_

_**250 years since he left me in the woods. To fend for myself, crushing my heart, body, mind and soul.**_

_**It was un avoidable though.**_

_**7 months later Victoria found me.**_

_**I was hanging out with Jake in his garage and suddenly a blur of orange flew past him towards me. All I remember was snarls, yelps and a searing feeling that was quickly flowing through out my body…**_

_**When I had awoken I had killed Victoria on the spot.**_

_**Of course I live a vegetarian life. I had never taken a human life, never tasted human blood and never moved on from that dreadful day in forks.**_

_**½ a year ago I was approached by a music producer. Vampire of course.**_

_**He offered me a recording contract after reading some of the lyrics I had composed over the years. For the past 2 months we had worked on organising my premiere concert.**_

_**We had hired a stadium, we were being covered by several TV stations and Alex, my manager, had put together a totally awesome band.**_

_**Which brought me to now.**_

_**I was driving to my 'premiere' as the band called it.**_

_**I pulled up back-stage and slipped through the double doors flashing my I.D as I went.**_

"_**Yo! Bell's! we were beginning to think you wouldn't show! God forbid that shit!" I laughed, Adrian the band's lead guitarist was waving at me from the wardrobe area.**_

_**Let me run through the band for you-**_

_**Adrian-**_

_**Lead guitarist.**_

_**Vegetarian.**_

_**167 years old.**_

_**One of the funniest and irresponsible people I know.**_

_**Moving on….**_

_**Lucian-**_

_**Drummer.**_

_**Vegetarian.**_

_**289 years old.**_

_**The most loyal person I know.**_

_**Matt-**_

_**Bass.**_

_**Vegetarian.**_

_**82 years old.**_

_**The serious one.**_

_**Bella-**_

_**Vocalist and Song Writer.**_

_**Vegetarian.**_

_**267 years old.**_

_**Emotionally challenged.**_

_**Alex-**_

_**Manager.**_

_**347 years old.**_

_**Vegetarian.**_

_**One of my closest companions.**_

_**All of the people in the band are also part of Alex's coven.**_

"_**Bella? Earth to Bella? We're on in an hour and you aren't dressed or make-up's" Matt said in an even voice.**_

"_**Yea I suppose so. Have we got all the song line-up finalised?" I replied.**_

"_**Yep!" all my boys chorused back.**_

"_**Awesome!" I squealed as I ran toward the make up and hair bench to get started.**_

_**I straightened my tail- bone length deep brown hair, flicking my bangs, fringes and layers all over to create a wild- emo look as I like to call it.**_

_**I added a medium sized sweep of eye liner and some really thick mascara. Followed by red lipstick, black and silver flecked eye shadow.**_

_**For jewellery I placed my favourite black- silver hoops in and my black silver choker.**_

_**I headed toward the clothes wrack then to find my outfit I had picked out earlier.**_

_**Black leather mini skirt, silver, tight fitting tank-top, leather jacket and my favourite knee-high leather boots.**_

_**As I pranced out of the dressing rooms with a huge smirk I prepared my self for the bands reaction. Except there was none.**_

_**I looked around to see everyone, even Alex, gaping at me with mouths hanging open widely and an awestruck, lust-sick expression on their face.**_

"_**You all look SO human doing that ya'know?" I laughed at them as I walked over to check the song order for tonight.**_

_**Matt started to say something (probably for me to change , he acts like an over protective big brother) when the announcer came over the mic telling everybody we were coming onstage now.**_

"_**C'mon, let's rock this place!" I called to the guys as we pranced out onto stage.**_

_**We were greeted with a series of gasps from the awed humans.**_

_**Lol.**_

"_**Ok guys! How is everyone?" A lot of cheers were heard through out the stadium.**_

"_**That's good! Now the first song I'm going to sing is called 'over' and I wrote it in a particularly bad time of my life" I called out as the guys played the intro.**_

_**I came in with my most amazing voice, stunning everyone-**_

_**You better crawl on your kneesThe next time you say that you love meFall on your knees, because this time I won't be so kindCan't you see that this is life and life is killing meIs it yours? is it mine?Our sky fell down tonight, to wash away our painTell me, over and over and over and over and over againIt never was time for us, it never was time to let me inShow me, over and over and over and over and over againIt never was time for us, it never was time to let me inYou better see how evil you can beWhen you see my evil smileIt's the one that you'll remember when I am not so kindCan't you see that this is death and death is saving meI say burn all your bridges while you still have control of the flameI know it's hard but you...Tell me, over and over and over and over and over againIt never was time for us, it never was time to let me inShow me, over and over and over and over and over againIt never was time for us, it never was time to let me inYou've hardened to the pointYou're hard and to the pointTell me, over and over and over and over and over againIt never was time for us, it never was time to let me in(hardened to the point)Show me, over and over and over and over and over again(hard and to the point)It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in **_

_Everyone erupted in cheer's when we finished._

"_Ok everybody! Did you like it? The next song I wrote for a friend of mine who had his heart crushed by a girl he was very much in love with! I dedicate this to my Matt, my resident drummer!"_

_The intro started…_

_**I waited for you yesterdayI waited and missed the last trainI waited to say that I'd fallen in love with your waysI waited for you yesterdayEventually walked home in the rainI waited to see if you felt the same for meBut you don't,And you won'tGo against your asshole fatherGoing broke, Quitting dope For your folksWhy did I even bother?Why did I?I waited for minds to changePointing their fingers of blameIt's not my fault you're ashamed of how you feelBut you don't,And you won'tGo against your asshole fatherGoing broke, Quitting dope For your folksWhy did I even bother?Why did I?Cause you don't Just admit itCause you won't Just admit itJust admit itJust admit it Just admit itJust admit itI called you a whore and broke down your doorBut you don't even hate me!And how could I heal when you won't even feel?Why won't you hate me?But you don't and you won'tGo against your asshole father Going broke, Quitting dope For your folksWhy did I even bother?Why did I?But you don't cause your nothing but Broken down daddy's little daughter AREN'T CHA?Going broke, Quitting dope For your folksWhy did I even bother?Why did I?**_

_Screams were all I could hear as we walked of the stage for first break._

_When we got back-stage, Alex was having a heated discussion with a group of five people at the entrance._

"…_We just want to see her!" a loud hyper voice squeeled._

_Uh-oh. I know that voice._

"_Yea c'mon buddy please let us in? We don't want to hurt you. Do we Jazz?" A booming voice echoed._

_Oh no. Jazz? As in Jasper? Booming voice= Emmett. Squeeling voice=Alice. Which means it equals Rosalie and HIM._

"_Well you can't see her? If I let every fan in I would have chaos on my hands!" Alex said, agitated._

"_We aren't fans! Not that she wasn't totally awesome! But we are her family! Let us in!" Rose screamed._

_I hadn't noticed but I had frozen and the boys had all congregated at the door behind Alex._

"_FAMILY? Ha! Don't make us laugh! I know exactly who you disgusting, vile, slimy creatures are! You're the one's that broke our girls heart! It shall not be easily forgiven!" Adrian screamed._

_Suddenly there was a crash and a loud boom and each Cullen had a member of my coven on the floor._

_I snapped back to reality._

"_Stop! What do you think you are doing? Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward! Get off them!" I screamed._

_The Cullens retreated and walked towards me with wondering faces. All except Edward who had a heart broken face and staring at the floor._

"_Now if you'll excuse us we have a concert to perform. Feel free to stay behind stage and watch but don't infuriate my manager any more than you already have" I said as I turned to the song line-up._

"_Bells? How are you still alive?… You should have died over 150 years ago" Emmett said with a sad expression._

_What? Did they really want me to die? I know they left to protect me, I found all my stuff Edward gave me under my floor boards. But I thought that was meant to mean he still cared. They wanted me to die?_

"_Oh! I'm so very sorry to disappoint you! Unfortunately my 'death' was not planned to your satisfaction! You know what? I'll dedicate this next song to you! Then when my boys and I finish the concert we will discuss my apparently up coming death!" I snarled at them and waltzed toward the stage._

"_Wait I didn't mean it like that Bella!" Emmett yelled._

"_Screw that!" I yelled at him as I waltzed onto the stage._

_Everyone screamed at us and I tested my mike._

"_Okay everybody! This next song is dedicated to 7 VERY special people!" I sneered._

"_Boys let's start it up!" I called. They started to play…_

_**I'm at war with the world and theyTry to pull me into the darkI struggle to find my faithAs I'm slippin' from your armsIt's getting harder to stay awakeAnd my strength is fading fastYou breathe into me at lastChorusI'm awake I'm aliveNow I know what I believe insideNow it's my timeI'll do what I want 'cause this is my lifehere, right nowI'll stand my ground and never back downI know what I believe insideI'm awake and I'm aliveI'm at war with the world cause IAin't never gonna sell my soulI've already made up my mindNo matter what I can't be bought or soldWhen my faith is getting weakAnd I feel like giving inYou breathe into me againWaking up waking upIn the darkI can feel you in my sleepIn your arms I feel you breathe into meForever hold this heart that I will give to youForever I will live for you**_

_With all the cheering in the stadium I was sure they could hear us 3 states away._

_We quickly started off on the next song…_

_**Slipping down a slideI did enjoy the rideDon't know what to decideYou lied to meYou looked me in the eyeIt took me by surpriseNow are you gratifiedYou cried to meLa, la, la, la, laDon't turn aroundI'm sick and I'm tired of your faceDon't make this worseYou've already gone and got me madIt's too bad I'm not sadIt's casting overIt's just one of those thingsYou'll have to get over itWhen I was feeling downYou'd start to hang aroundAnd then I found your hands all over meAnd that was out of boundsYou filthy rotten houndIt's badder than it sounds, believe meLa, la, la, la, laHey, you gotta get over itHey, you gotta get over itIt's too bad I'm not sadIt's casting overIt's just one of those thingsYou'll have to get over itDon't turn aroundI'm sick and I'm tired of your faceDon't make this worseYou've already gone and got me madChorusx1You'll have to get over it **_

"_That's all tonight mate's! see you in a few days in L.A! Goodnight Boston!" Adrian, Matt and Lucian joined me at the front of the stage as we took a bow and walked grace fully of stage._

"_Bella! That was fabulous darling!" Alex cried as we met up with him._

"_Uhh.. Bell's we still have company" Luke whispered in my ear as we came close to the Cullens who had now been joined by Carlisle and Esme._

"_Nope, I changed my mind, let me back on stage!' I cried as I leaped toward to stage._

_The guys dragged me back laughing as I cried out,_

"_No! you'll never take me alive!" _

"_Of course we can't Bella! We're all dead!" Adrian cried._

"_I don't care! Let me go!" I pleaded._

"_No, Bella, we are going to sort this out here and now and then you can finally move on and realize you really want to kiss this ass!" Adrian said, completely serious, pointing to the back of his jeans._

_Edward growled at that remark and Luke and Matt growled back._

"_Ok! Children! That is enough! Grow up!" Alex mock- yelled._

"_Yes ma'am" we all chorused._

_Alex glared._

_Carlisle chose that moment to clear his throat and interupt my family's world-famous insanity._

"_Ugh, good feeling is officially gone" Matt, Lucian and Adrian chorus like they had rehersed it. Knowing them, they had.  
_

"_Umm, I think this is best left for a more private arena don't you agree Carlisle? Would you all like to return to our house?" Alex asked._

"_Thank-you I agree that would be best. We will follow you there." Carlisle agreed in a calm voice._

_We all walked out towards the parking lot._

_Jasper approached me silently._

"_Uh Bella sorry about this but we all ran here bar Esme and Carlisle so we don't have enough seats. Rose is going to run but I was wondering wether I could catch a lift with you?" He twanged using his southern accent._

_Hmm. How would everybody, especially Edward and Jasper react when they saw her motorbike, not a car?_

"_Sure Jazz, you can ride with me" I responded smirking slightly._

"_Uh thanks?" he said. He was obviously confused at the emotions rolling off me._

"_Let's all go and see Bella's car! She obviously doesn't have that monster thing she had in forks!" Alice chimed._

"_Ok, it's round back" I told them while I motioned for them to follow me._

_The rest of my coven had already left._

"_What kind of car is it bells?" Emmett asked._

"_A surprise one?" I responded._

"_I don't know what you mean about…. Oh" he said, finishing with a awed face as he finally spotted my monstrous motorbike._

"_Ohmahgoshness! You ride a motorbike Bella? That is so hot!" Alice squeeled._

"_you. Ride. A. WHAT?" Edward thundered._

_Ok. Stunned much?_

"_Jeesh Edward! Don't get your knickers in a twist! I'm not so very delicate anymore remember? So Jazz you still up for this?" I asked._

"_Absolutely" Jasper replied with a stupid grin._

_I giggled._

_I slid onto the bike seat and motioned for Jasper to do the same. Edward was still rambling off about how dangerous motorcylces were and how I shouldn't be riding one. Ugh._

"_Hold on Jazz!" I screamed._

_He gave me a questioning glance as I kicked the bike into gear and squealed-_

"_Race ya home!"_

"_Oh your so on Bella!" Adrian sang, strapping into his Lotus and speeding out of the carpark with me._

_We sped along the familiar rode and onto an off road track through the forest._

_I was laughing manically and poor Jasper, absorbing my emotions, was laughing right along with me._

"_Go, go, go Bella!" he crowed as we sped slightly in front of Adrian._

"_You'll never beat these asses Adrian!" I screamed._

_Somewhere in the distance I could hear the rest of the family and The Cullen's driving behind us._

_With one last burst of speed we crashed through into the clearing my home was in just centimetres in front of Adrian. _

"_Hahaha! We win Adrian!" I cried out and high-fived Jasper._

"_Awesome!" Jasper crowed "Well done darlin'"_

_We laughed until the others broke through and parked._

"_I'm gonna get you Bella!" Adrian screamed and took off toward me._

_I grinned evilly and sprinted away from him giggling._

"_You know your never gonna catch me right?" I asked him."Whatever!" he laughed._

_WE ran around the forest and into the house until we crashed though the living room and I stuttered to a stop. Adrian didn't hear me stop and came from behind me, full force and knocked me to the ground._

_He laughed and kissed me on the cheek._

_A growl rang through the room. Edward._

_I had almost forgotten they were here._

_I did not know how I was going to keep up my 'not caring, bichy' act in front of them when all I wanted to do was breakdown and scream._

"_Bella, and Adrian are you two ready to grow up and sit down to have a discussion with the Cullen's?" Alex said as his gaze shifed to me sadly. My family knew how hard this was for me. _

"_Ok" I said hesitantly as I walked to a chair and plopped down._

"_Well since we have already been informed of most things about you shall we start with the introductions?" Alex asked Carlisle._

"_Yes, I believe that would be best" Carlisle replied civilly._

"_Okay well I will start" Alex replied as he flew through his story._

_This continued though to Matt, Adrian, Lucian and finally all eyes landed on me._

_I cringe away from the stares and wonder where to start my story._

"_I don't know where to begin" I muttered quietly._

"_How about you start from when you last saw us?" Carlisle suggested and I almost broke into sobs then._

_I nodded mutely and gathered enough courage to last me through my 2 and a half century story._

"_Well… as you all know Edward left me. Didn't love me, right Edward? Well for about 5 months I didn't move, didn't sleep, or eat or really live at all. Then one day Charlie yelled at me and threatened me, saying if I didn't get over you all I would have to move to Jacksonville. I couldn't leave. I couldn't explain it to myself. It was like if I left, you would cease to exist at all. So I stayed and 'lived' again. I went to school and worked. Then one day I was bored and decided to visit Jake in La Push. We got along great, always had something to talk about or something to do. Two months later is when IT happened. We were hanging out in his garage, like always. He was working on his car and then everything changed. A blur of orange flew through the garage and seized me by the throat. A sharp burning could be felt and it spread through my body like a wild fire. I dimly remember Jake fighting Victoria. No one won. She scooped me up into her arms and flew away with me writhing in pain…._

_When I finally woke I lashed out at her. Not because I was not in control but because she had taken the last thing that I had hung onto for months away from me. I killed her. When I was done I broke down. I couldn't fathom how I could kill ANYONE humane or not. I lived a vegetarian lifestyle of course. I lived on my own for many years. Studying languages, arts, sciences, I can play any instrument known to man, I am fluent in over 230 languages and I have anonymously invented over 50 different cures for diseases that used o be incurable. For 100 years I lived like that not knowing that my powers had been forming and strengthening over the years. And one day, I came across a man called Eleazar, a close family friend of yours Carlisle. He told me of my powers and we trained for 20 years together. Whenever you visited Denali though I avoided it. 10 years later news and news of me had reached Aro's ears. He wanted me of course and I declined. Every year now I get at least 3 calls from him begging to join the guard. Each time I decline. Half a year ago I met Alex. He offered me a recording contract and a spot in his coven. We formed a band as you all know. That's it, my life story" I finished in a whisper._

_There was no reply so I looked up and was met with the saddened faces of my family and the shocked faces of the Cullen's._

_I didn't think I could take it anymore. They would see how much this still hurt me. So I ran to my one reprieve, My recording studio._

_It had all my favourite instumrnts in it. Piano, different guitars, Cello, Violin etc. The mike was in the centre of the room. I picked it up and carried to the piano. I need to get this frustration out so I needed a new song or two to take my mind away._

_I pressed record on the main control pad. This would record anything that went on in the room. I walked up and locked the door. I knew they would hear but I didn't care._

_I sat at the piano bench, motionless, for a moment before placing my hands on the keys and charming my way into a song full of depth and depression…_

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leaveYour presence still lingers here and it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meYou used to captivate me by your resonating lightNow, I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts my once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased away all the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with me, I've been alone all alongWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me, me, me**_

_When I finished the last note hung in the air like a shadow hangs over my head. One new song just didn't seem like enough so I would create until I was satisfied. Hell, I might get a whole album out of one night! Once again I pressed my fingers to the keys and let all my emotion flow out in a curling melody…_

_**Your fingertips across my skin**_

_**The palm trees swaying in the wind**_

_**Images**_

_**You sang me Spanish lullabies**_

_**The sweetest sadness in your eyes**_

_**Clever trick**_

_**Well I never want to see you unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

_**We walked along a crowded street**_

_**You took my hand and danced with me**_

_**Images**_

_**And when you left you kissed my lips**_

_**You told me you would never ever forget**_

_**These images**_

_**Well I'd never want to see you unhappy**_

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

_**I cannot go to the ocean**_

_**I cannot drive the streets at night**_

_**I cannot wake up in the morning**_

_**Without you on my mind**_

_**So you're gone and I'm haunted**_

_**And I bet you are just fine**_

_**Did I make it that**_

_**Easy to walk right in and out**_

_**Of my life?**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

_**So long my luckless romance**_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

_Ugh! The crushing feeling in my chest is still there! How long was this going to take? I decided to try one of my electric guitars. Maybe I needed a heavier outlet._

_I came in with a deep, mysterious sound and wailed out the fresh lyrics…_

_**Louder, louderThe voices in my headWhispers tauntingAll the things you saidFaster the days go by and I'm stillStuck in this moment of wanting you hereTimeIn the blink of an eyeYou held my hand, you held me tightNow you're goneAnd I'm still cryingShocked, brokenI'm dying insideWhere are you?I need youDon't leave me here on my ownSpeak to meBe near meI can't survive unless I know you're with meShadows lingerOnly to my eyeI see you, I feel youDon't leave my sideIt's not fairJust when I found my worldThey took you, they broke you, they tore out your heartI miss you, you hurt meYou left with a smileMistaken, your sadnessWas hiding insideNow all that's leftAre the pieces to findThe mystery you keptThe soul behind a guiseWhere are youI need youDon't leave me here on my ownSpeak to meBe near meI can't survive unless I know you're with meWhy did you go?All these questions run through my mindI wish I couldn't feel at allLet me be numbI'm starting to fallWhere are you?I need youDon't leave me here on my ownSpeak to meBe near meI can't survive unless I know you're with meWhere are you?Where are you?You were smiling **_

_Yep I was sure that last one was it. The crushing feeling was still there but I did not think I was capable of singing any more. So I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I sunk to my knees and screamed bloody murder. Who cares if they heard me?_

_At that moment everyone came bursting into the room. The locked door fell off the hinges. I could see the sound-proof padding on the door, huh, I had forgotten that was there. Wow, I must have screamed loudly for them all to hear me._

"_Bella!" "What's going on?" What happened?" the voices were all crashing onto me now. So I pushed my self off the ground, pressed the stop recording button and then the playback one. I needed to see how the song went…_

_My voice rang through the room and everyone stood shocked at the obvious amount of pain in my voice. As the last song finished I sighed and flicked the machine off._

_I turned back to everyone to only find Edward. I stood stock still waiting for him to say something. I has missed him more than anything in my life ever. But he didn't love me. How could he? When he had distractions, I paled into comparison._

"_Bella…" he started._

_I brought my gaze to his and was lost in the topaz depths. How had I ever even hoped for his love?_

"_Stop Edward. I want to say something to you first… I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, sorry I failed to be enough for you and sorry I put your family through so much pain. Could you ever forgive me? I know you don't love me and that is something I shall try to accept, but please accept my best wishes for your life and I do so hope that one day you shall be truly happy" it took every fibre of strenght and selflesness in me to say that to the love of my existence. Well at least maybe one of us could be happy._

_As I glanced down my eyes caught on something shiny on his left hand. Oh god, please, anything but that…_

"_Edward show me your left hand please" I whispered._

_He absolutely froze then. Horror, Pain, regret, love, all these emotions flashed across his face and he opened his mouth to speak._

"_No, Bella, No, Please let me explain…"_

_I didn't wait for him to finish, I snatched his hand, cringing at what I hoped I would not encounter, as I glanced at his hand my entire being shattered into tiny fragments._

_I gasped in horror, pain, shock, regret._

_There, perfectly place on his ring finger was a simple gold band with the words 'TANYA, FOREVER' engraved onto the top in a beautiful script._

_No. No. No._

"_No" I sobbed out loud._

"_Bella- I…" Edward started but I had already turned and fled out of the room, down the stairs and into the night. I ran for hours until I couldn't take it anymore. I fell and let everything go…_

"_NO!" I screamed into the night. As I crumpled into a sobbing heap._

_How? When? Why?_

"_He really is gone" I whispered to myself._

_I stood after what seemed like a century._

_I couldn't go back. Couldn't face my family or THEM, HIM._

_So I dug out a piece of paper and a pen from the pocket inside my jacket and wrote the last lyrics anyone besides me would ever see-_

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break the way you did**_

_**You fell so hard**_

_**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far **_

_**Because of you**_

_**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid **_

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your **__**eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**_

_**Every day of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with **_

_**Because of you**_

_**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid **_

_**I watched you die**_

_**I heard you cry**_

_**Every night in your sleep**_

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain**_

_**And now I cry**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**For the same damn thing**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I will never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I tried my hardest just to forget **__everything_

_Because of you_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid **_

_**Because of you**_

_**Because of you**_

_One more song and then that's it-_

_**Sweep this pain you left me gravely still im screaming out your name see me fall this forsaken love erase my fears im living a life alone escape the rain come to me, cradle me, yell for me can you hear my cries escape the rain how do i escape...the rain keep me alive revive my love I need you,whispering my name break down this wall unglad my day help me breathe dont give up on me love escape the rain run to me ,cradle me,yell for me can you hear my cries escape the rain how do i escape ...the rain can you heal this wound from bleeding inside inside**_

_**Inside**_

_**insideescape the rain run to me,cradle me,yell for me can you hear my cries escape the rain how do i escape the rain**_

_I scrawled my apologies and my explanation on the bottom of the paper signed my name and sped back in the general direction of the house. When I got there no one was there. Out looking for me I imagine. I stuck the note on the front of the door, ran upstairs grapped my phone, ipod, laptop, wallet, keys, and three full suitcases of clothes I sped downstairs, threw them into my black LOTUS and sped away from my life. Leaving everything that was important to me behind._

_I was on my way to Italy. Time to take Aro up on his offer._

_APOV (Alice)_

_We were all out looking for Bella when I was struck by a vision. Bella was writing a note under what looked like a page full of lyrics… how odd! Where is she? I decided to focus on the note-_

_It read-_

_I am so very sorry to everybody. Please excuse my behaviour. I regret to inform you I shall not be returning home. Alex, the lyrics above plus the already written and existing songs equal enough for two albums. That should get you through until the boys can write some of their own songs. My deepest apologies to everyone. Adrian, Matt, Lucian, Alex, you guys are my life. Never forget that. You helped me through so many barriers and obstacles in my life and I shall be eternally greatfull. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, You guys shall ALWAYS have a special place within me. Never forget it or me. Edward I give you my best wishes with Tanya and you lives together. Everyone please do not attempt to contact me unless in a supreme emergency. But if you do need to contact me you can reach me through Aro Volturi._

_Love and Grace,_

_Bella._

_Xx_

Oh. My, god! She was leaving! And worse we would be too late to stope her.

I flicked my phone open to call Alex and let him know he needed to return home as fast as possible.

How do we fix this?

EPOV

Oh no. How had I been stupid enough to marry Tanya in the first place? I didn't love her. It was just a way to prove to my family that I was over Bella. I could never be over Bella. She was my life, my light in the abyss.

How did she believe I didn't love her?

And now we were running toward her home after she had fled.

Oh how I wish I could take it all back. How had I been stupid enough not to change her all those years back? We could have had forever and now I don't even know what country she is on or headed to.

I flew into the clearing and stood shocked at what I saw.

Adrian was on his knees with an expression of pure, undiluted horror on his face. Lucian was curled into a ball, shaking discretely with sobs. Matt had been gripping a nearby tree so tightly it had crumpled into dust at his feet.

And lastly, Alex stood rock hard as a stone gripping a piece of paper in his fist. He looked so broken in that moment my stomach twisted. Even from here I could recognize the scrawl on that piece of paper.

Bella.

I sprinted over and snatched the piece of paper from Alex who was still frozen.

My eyes grew wider with each word.

The Lyrics- so deep, moving, meaningfull, painful.

The message- horrifying.

Aro Volturi.

Volturi!

She was going to the Volturi of all people! How could she do this!

I did not notice when my family arrived. I did not notice when they all took turns reading the note or when we discussed what to do or when we returned home.

I did not notice anything until we pulled up infront of our home and a strawberry blonde barbie threw herself at me.

"Eddie!" Tanya cried while pressing herself onto me.

I shuddered internally. She was the reason I was married, that Bella had been upset because I was married, that Bella had joined the Volturi because she was upset.

"What took you so long?" she demanded of me.

"We saw Bella!" Emmett cried but then a frown came to his face when he remembered what the nights events had been.

"That ugly slut? She's so boring! The only good thing about her is her powers! Other than that can anyone say attention seeking? Or desperate?" Tanya giggled.

THAT. WAS. IT!

"Don't you DARE say anything like that EVER about Bella! She is 100 times the woman you could ever be! Marrying you was the biggest mistake I ever made after the mistake of not marrying Bella! It's over Tanya! I never want to see you again!" I screamed at her enraged face.

There was silence for a moment when I heard an odd sound.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

My whole family suddenly burst out in applause and cheers. Even the compassionate Carlisle and the devoted Esme.

"Whooo Eddie finally grew a back bone!" Emmett cried.

I had not noticed Tanya return to the house but I did notice when she stormed out of it, suitcases in hand, threw them in her car and drove angrily away.

Well that had went well…

BPOV (ten years later)

I lay on the couch in my room. 10 years I had lived with the Volturi. It had been difficult at first because I refused to be swayed from my vegetarian lifestyle. Aro, Caius and Marcus had taken a lot of time to get used to the fact I was more powerful than any one of them. My powers had developed with more training over the years. I now had the powers -

Mental Shield

Physical Shield

I can absorb powers and keep them forever

Empath

I can predict the future

Teleporter

And I have an ability to CHARM people into doing what I want.

Everyone knows I could very easily take over the Volturi, no one knows why I won't.

One reason, I'm weak. Put aside the powers and I just didn't have the emotional strength to rule and entire species' world. I still missed both my families everyday. I had never heard from them these past years. Either they didn't call or Aro didn't let me know. I don't care.

I kept writing of course. I have now written over 600 songs. They gave me my outlet when I couldn't talk to anyone else. Only Aro, Caius and Marcus are the only ones that know the full extent of my life. They were really the only ones I had ever gotten along with and I could talk to them.

7 years ago Aro had decided I shall inherit the throne when the brothers' time was up. He had held a very private ceremony and declared me his daughter.

Over the years I had of course aquired all the powers known to vampire world so far. So in result a lot of the guard had been let go. It was just Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, The Brothers, The Wives, Chelsea and me.

At this moment I was heading towards the main hall. Aro wanted to speak with me.

Once I arrived I pulled the door open and waltzed in.

"Ah, Bella! You look exquisite!" Aro called from his throne. Caius and Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Aro. How may I be of service?" I asked in my most formal voice.

"Oh hush! Daughter feel free to speak freely, you are among family after all" he smiled.

Ugh. They were defiantly not my family. I forced a smile and replied-

"Of course father, what's up?" he nodded and sat up straighter in his chair.

"We have a mission for you. A vampire seems to be creating a bit of fuss in the U.S. We want you to deal with it. Kill it. We can not afford our secret to be exposed. Be swift and return straight after. You may leave at once" he said.

"Where in America father?" I replied.

"Forks, Washington"

I cringed a little at that as I strode from the room. That place held more heartbreak for me than my own head.

Once back in my room I packed my absolutely colossal suitcase.

My black leather fighting gear, two formal dresses, some casual outfits, underwear, make-up, hair products etc.

I zipped the bag closed and grabbed my new Gucci handbag and flung my phone, ipod, wallet, keys, sunglasses and gloves into it.

I changed too. My second set of fighting gear was hanging in the back of my huge closet.

It consisted of a tight, long sleeved, black leather shirt, Tight, black leather pants down to my ankle, heeled leather boots to my knee, black leather fingerless gloves.

I grabbed my blood-red medieval style jacket and flung it on too. I left my hair out and grabbed my black sunglasses.

The only thing I could hope for is for no one I know to be in Forks.

Turns out god hates me.

APOV (Adrian)

10 years. 3640 agonizing long days since Bella left to join the most evil things on the planet. How could she do this to me? To her family?

Something happened with that Edward guy and I didn't like it one little bit. It was not like Bella to do things randomly. Put aside Bella's departure and the Cullen coven and our coven had become great friends. A year ago we had all moved to forks together and enrolled in high school. Of course a year after Bella left our band 'mysteriously' disappeared. This was necessary or people would have started too notice our non human aging.

Our families are neighbours sort of. I say sort of because technically we both live on the same estate just in separate houses. Both had been designed by Esme.

For the last week mysterious killings had been popping up in our neighbourhood. Carlisle and Alex are convinced it is a vampire but we are unable to find a scent to prove it and the bodies found had not been completely drained of blood.

We have been trying to sort everything out before the Volturi showed up. WE had tried to reach Bella through Aro many times in the past year only for Aro to tell us she had never arrived.

Was she okay? Dead? Happy?

We didn't know.

My paniced thoughts were interrupted by Emmett, Jasper, Alex, Edward, Carlisle, Lucian and Matt.

"Hey, dude we're going on an all boys hunting trip! Wanna come?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Sure" I muttered sullenly.

We ran deep into the forest and ran far out towards the west as we tracked almost any animal we could find.

I had a sudden rush of memory as I pounced onto an elk,

Hunting had always been something of a competition for Bella and I.

I sighed.

Nothing would ever be the same without her. She was what held the family together. And we let her go.

When I had finished draining the lion I pulled out my phone and dialled Alex and Carlisle on a 3 way conversation.

"Hi guys I'm done do you want to get the others and meet in that clearing a few miles north?" I asked them.

They both replied with a yes and agreed to meet in five minutes. I sped towards the clearing and met up with everyone else about a mile from it. We all ran in a line towards the clearing.

As we got there we froze.

In the middle of the clearing was a HUGE male vampire burying a human corpse. Murderer.

We all growled bar Carlisle and Alex who kept their cool.

The vampire's attention snapped to us as he finished and he threw us a worried glance.

"Uh, sorry, can I help you all with anything?" he asked confidently.

"Yes you may. Are we free to assume you are the one that has been commiting all the murders recently?" Alex asked with a slight growl.

"Yea buddy! And what's ya name?" Emmett threw in.

"To answer your first question, Yes. I have been disposing of quite a few worthless humans these past day. The answer to your second question is Tristan" he laughed slightly.

BPOV

"Yes you may. Are we free to assume you are the one that has been commiting all the murders recently?" Alex asked.

I had been tracking this guy for days and now to find him with my old family! I was lurking in the trees just outside a large oval. Listening to the conversation taking place. I just needed his answer to determine wether I had been tracking the right vamp or not.

"Yea buddy! And what's ya name?" a huge bear of a vampire said. Emmett.

I held my breath waiting for his answer. If it was yes, I strike first thing. If not, turn tail and leave.

"To answer your first question, Yes. I have been disposing of quite a few worthless humans these past day. The answer to your second question is Tristan" the bastard said.

That's it! I don't care if they see me I just wanted to rip the bastard to shreds and go back to Volterra! I studied him for a moment more. He was huge. Bigger than Emmett and Felix combined. I had had a lot of fighting training but I was still nervous though I knew I could take him.

I decided to use one of my recently achieve powers. Invisibility.

Let my game begin.

EPOV (Edward)

I was just about to ask where Tristan came from, when he made a slight noise of pain and fell to his knees in front of us. Confusion sprayed through me as he shuddered.

Then he said the last thing I expected him to say.

"Bella" he spat.

Suddenly the love of my life, clad in what looked like a leather fighting ensemble appeared behind the vampire.

She had her arms around his neck in a choke hold and her knee in the middle of his back.

She leant down so her lips where at his ears and whispered,

"My dear Tristan, I have been looking for you"

I felt a growl rumble in my chest as she spoke to him like that, Were they together? A monster like him and an angel like her?

No I could not let myself think like that. Bella belonged with me! Though it would only serve me right, if she moved on. Isn't it what I told her to do all those years ago?

My attention was snapped back to Bella and Tristan as they began to speak again.

"I don't know what you want" he growled at her.

I had to admit I was worried at her being so close to such a large hostile vampire. But she didn't seem to be worried at all.

"Now, now Tristan don't tell me I have been looking for you for 3 days and you don't want to talk to me?" she said with mock indignation.

"3 days? It only took you 3days to find me? I thought I was pretty difficult to find" he cried.

She laughed but then something caught her attention. Us.

"Oh hello everybody it is truly wonderful to see you all again. I have missed you dearly but could you give Tristan and I a few minutes we have some things to discuss. Aro is not pleased with you at all Tristan." She said as she turned back to the vampire at her feet.

Aro? That means she really was in Italy! It means Aro didn't tell her we had called! She said she missed us! Did that mean me too?

"YOU'RE A FOOL IF YOU THINK WE ARE LEAVING ISABELLA! WE WANT EXPLANATIONS AS SOON AS YOU ARE DONE HERE! DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO THINK OF RUNNING OR MAKING US LEAVE!" Adrian yelled at her. I really wanted to pounce at him for yelling at her like that but I had to admit I was one step away from doing the same.

"Fine" she huffed.

She turned back to Tristan with a sad look on her face.

"I really am sorry to do this Tristan. But you have abandoned you vegetarian lifestyle and turned to massacring humans! You were once one of my dearest friends but this is unforgivable! Do you know how much it hurt to find out it was you I had been sent to get rid of? How could you?" she cried at him.

"I-I'm sorry Bella I didn't know it would affect you so much." he whispered at her.

"I am truly sorry for this, please believe me when I say I wish there was another way" she said.

"Bella, I'm sorry but if you try to kill me I will fight you" he warned her in a broken voice.

"I know. And I know as well as you know that you won't win. Please make this easier for both of us. Let me use Alec's power so you don't feel anything and so it is over sooner" she pleaded with him.

"Only for you Bella" he replied in a gut wrenching whisper.

She flicked her fingers and he fell to the ground motionless.

She pulled out a lighter and set it on his body.

She watched the flames burn for a moment before collapsing to the ground in tearless sobs and whispering the words-

'_**Bonus meus amicus , insquequo nos opportunus in abyssus'**_

I did not know what that meant but I could tell by Bella's body language that she needed comfort right now. I flew to her and pulled her into a hug. She did not flinch from my embrace and I took that as a good sign. She sobbed for a moment as I held in the curiosity at what her words had been. But I cracked and I had to ask her,

"Bella love, what does that mean?" I cringed a little at the possibilities for her answer.

She sniffed a little, looked into my eyes and said,

"It means 'Goodbye my friend, until we meet in hell' I so wanted to say heaven but both he and I have done things in our time that have closed those gates to us" she said with a fresh round of sobs.

"oh, Bella, no nothing in your existence has warrented such a cruel statement. You more so than any of us are destined to got to heaven" I assured her. Too bad I wouldn't join her there.

But if we both stayed alive maybe I wouldn't need to worry about leaving her side ever.

Only time will tell.


End file.
